Field
The present invention relates to wearable devices and, particularly, to a user interface of a wearable device.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of mobile operating systems and improving processor technology, multi-function smart watches have become available. Such smart watches typically run an operating system which is a modified version of a mobile operating system designed for smart phones or tablet computers, and such an operating system may be generally called an operating system for wearable devices. Examples of such an operating system include Google Android Wear, Samsung's Tizen, Apple Watch OS. Such operating systems provide a user interface designed for reduced-size displays of smart watches and other wearable devices. This feature raises problems in usability of the wearable devices.